ABUSED
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Percy's daughter becomes friends with an abused girl. cant really summeriz it. plase Read and Review.


**I was listening to one of my CDs (it was country of course), and I heard the song "Alyssa Lies" and remembered the story behind it. then I thought of invader zim, and Dib, and this story came up. I might make one for Percy Jackson too, but this im doing the Invader Zim story first. Please read and review.**

PERCY'S POV

I will never forget the day my daughter came home after school, and told me about her new friend, Alyssa. She said Alyssa lies. I didn't understand it at first, but now, it all makes sense.

_**My little girl met a new friend just the other day**__**  
**__**On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies"**_

I thought about writing a note to the teacher to find out more, but the decided against it. it broke my heart though when my daughter came home crying. After losing her mother a few years ago….she was never the same. _****_

Well I just brushed it off at first  
'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said

"Whats wrong?" I had asked her.

"My friend Alyssa….she comes to school everyday, and everyday, she has more bruises. She lies to hide them. she says a bully beats her up, or she fell. But I don't think so, Daddy. Someone is hurting her." My little girl answered me with tears in her eyes. I wasn't expecting someone as young as her, only 9 years old, to say something like that._****_

"Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise"

I told it was going to be alright. I told her that her friend is lucky to have such a careing friend. I told her how different things were when I was a kid. How I was made fun of, teased, beat up, and all that. But that didn't make her feel any better. I didn't think it would, but hey. It was worth a try. I tucked her in, and walked out of her room, and heard her pray. _****_

My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa"  
Oh I know she needs you bad because

I put my head against the door and listened.

_****_

Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise

I couldn't sleep that night. there was a stone in my heart as I lay there, wide awake, waiting for morning to come. I tried to find out what I could to do to help. But I couldn't think of anything. Annabeth would figure something out. She always did. But ever sense that war between the gods…when Ares killed her…just thinking about that jerk makes me wish he could die. _****_

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news

I looked out over the School yard, the rain beating gently on my windshield as I looked for a place to drop off my daughter. I saw some kids crying, and police walking all over. I saw adults explaining what happened to others. One came to my car. When I rolled down my window, I saw there were tears in the eyes of this man who was telling what I dreaded.

_****_

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

I turned to my daughter, who was staring confused at me as the man left.

"Alyssa, wont be in school today. Im sorry dear, but…she died. She had mean parents. They hit her, and they killed her on Saturday. Im so sorry, honey. She's not coming to school again." I told her, and as I did, tears filled her eyes.

"No! No, she's not dead! She's my best friend! She cant be dead!" my daughter cried. I hugged her, trying to comfort her. I remember when I said the same thing after Annabeth was killed. I ended the war there, by pretty much destroying Mount Olympus. Long story short, I made a hug tital wave crash down on everyone and caused so much damage that it made what Kronos' did look like nothing. And I damaged the thrones a bit, and weaken the gods for a few months.

"She's in a better place….and you being her best friend probably made her days happier. Mommy will take care of her. You'll see her again one day. I promise." I couldn't keep from crying myself. _****_

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
She doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do  


I watched as my daughter walked up to her classroom. The clouds parted, and a beam of sunlight shone down on her, and in the hole in the clouds, I swear I saw a small child, the same age as mine, smiling down at her, with my wife right next to the child.

_**Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Oh daddy, oh daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies**_

**That was sad….but the story behind the song was about a girl named Alyssa who was abused by her parents, and her parents killed her. Child abuse is wrong, and there is no punishment bad enough to punish the people who abuse their children. =( **


End file.
